The differences
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: A squad of three and an extra half rogue ninja lives, how does it turn out? I suck at desripions, but read it ;
1. Chapter 1

"This is such a waist of my life!" The boy exclaimed as his shaggy red hair poked him in the eye.

"Shut up, we're almost there," The youngest said as a sigh left her lips.

The bright orange haired girl fought the urge to smack him for being so annoying - she was using all her self-control.

The unusual team found themselves strolling for days through the desert. The boy, named Katsu Sutecchi, had, had enough with the heat. He pulled off his heavy brown jacket and flung it over his shoulder, letting his bare torso fulling in view. The youngest blushed as her eyes trailed back and forth from her sexy teammate; her name was Daiki Uchiha, the child stolen for protection; but we will leave that for another time. The older girl - Naomi Yuuki - rolled her eyes at Daiki. She pushed her bangs from her face and let out a sigh, fanning herself with her hand. She wasn't ever one to put up with the heat very well.

The boy suddenly brightened as he saw their destination. He ran full force at it, passing his two teammates. A familiar man along with two members of his family stood beside him. Katsu ripped the water from the girls hands and drank it in seconds.

"Gaara," Daiki spoke calmly - she usually seemed the most normal from her wannabe group.

"It's about time you got here," Gaara's cold voice growled.

Naomi shrugged at Gaara's harshness.

"We are sorry it took so long to arrive, we- had a bit of a situation on the way, but we are here," Daiki explained; on their way to Sunakagure, the three got caught in an onslaught of attacks from various rouge ninja. All three were hurt pretty badly, and it seemed someone finally took notice.

"You were attacked," The girl formally known as Temari stated, just as coldly as her younger sibling.

Daiki nodded simply.

Naomi shoved her hands into her pockets and listened.

"You can follow us to the infermery," Gaara spoke before turning and walking further into the village he called home.

Daiki sighed deeply as she limped forward dragging the dazed Katsu - he clearly had the hots for Temari.

Naomi shook her head as she slowly followed along.

Once in the infermery, all three were looked after. Katsu had a few deep cuts, but nothing fatal. Daiki nearly broke her leg. And Naomi had a sprained wrist.

The sand Jounin were pleased that none of them were badly hurt. Once they had been treated, Daiki left her team to give the Kazekage a message, once she was done, she went to the room she was stuck sharing with her team. Daiki sighed deeply as she walked in to see Katsu and Naomi squabling.

"I called that bed! I'm the guy, I get better than you do!" Katsu yelled at the older girl.

"Stop yelling," Naomi stated coolly. "My stuff is already there, so just get over it."

Katsu cleanched his fists; if she wasn't a girl she'd be out cold hours ago. "I don't care!" He yelled, igoring her comment completely.

"Ah thank you for the "Welcome Back"," Daiki mumbled as she hopped onto the bed that was actually identical to the other two.

Naomi stepped forward and smacked him upside the head. "Learn to respect girls," She told him.

Katsu growled baring his abnormally sharp canine teeth. "The day I respect you, IS the day I repesct all girls!" He was generally a player...

She narrowed her eyes up at him, generally she wasn't one for emotions, but he was pissing her off.

Daiki sighed deeply as she walked out to the balcony, Katsu joining her seconds after.

"What're you doing?" He asked her, a hint of curiousity in his low voice.

"Looking at the moon. It's full tonight," Daiki pointed out.

As Katsu opened his mouth to speak, a huge gust of wind followed by screaming and banging caught their ears; even Naomi had to jump at that.

"Wh-what the hell?" Katsu whispered.

Naomi dropped her game as she hurried outside, not noticing her team above her.

"Daiki, stay here!" Katsu ordered as he jumped down from the balcony and landed beside Naomi - Daiki was useless with a danamged leg.

"It came from this way, come on!" Katsu yelled to his teamate as he slowly began to disappear through the village streets - he wished he wasn't half naked, it was kind of cold...

Naomi quickly caught up as she followed behind him. "I was trying to beat the game again, but of course this had to happen," she muttered to herself.

Katsu couldn't help but to laugh. "You can get back to it later,"

She sighed as they continued on their way. "I suppose."

Eventually they made it to the area where screams could still be heard. A girl, slightly older than themselves had a kunai to an elderly womans throat; it was already bad enough that it was dark, but the fact that she was wearing a mask over her nose and mouth didn't help either.

Katsu pulled out a kunai and approtched the girl slowly. "Put the lady down,"

Naomi also pulled her own out as she followed beside Katsu.

The girl dropped the lady and ran, a trail of blood following behind her. Katsu and Naomi dashed after her.

On the run Katsu spoke. "D-did you see that? She had a sand village headband! She's not a rouge!"

"I'm well aware," Naomi stated.

Katsu sighed. "We need Daiki here,"

"Hardly," she scoffed.

Katsu bared his teeth once again. "You need to give her credit! If it wasn't for her, you and I wouldn't even be able to stand in the same room together!" He screamed, irriation suddenly filling him.

She rolled her eyes. "So?"

Katsu growled at her. "You're useless!"

"If it weren't for me, you would've died on our way here," Naomi stated. It was true, had she not came up with a plan, they would've died.

"If you hate me so damn much, why would you bother putting me into your damn plan then?" He yelled back.

"I do not hate anyone," Naomi responded simply.

Katsu sighed and finally looked ahead, realising they were chasing after nothing he stopped. "Look what you did,"

"If you weren't so thick, you'd realize she's been following us," she said, continuing to run forward. "It's fine though, I have a few waterclones behind her."

Katsu sighed. "When we are in range I can use my sealign jutsu to make her motionless...," He trailed off feeling overwhelmed.

Naomi abruptly stopped and wheeled around, throwing a kunai at the girl.

Katsu threw his hands together, made several hand signs and yelled, "Sealing jutsu!" Causing the girl to be unable to dodge the kunai that sliced open her neck but not enough to be fatal.

The girl appeared to be struggling but realised it was useless and gave up. "I have to stay still," Katsu said simply, hoping Naomi knew what he expected her to do.

Naomi stepped forward and quickly peeled off the girl's mask.

The girl almost hissed as she licked her lips, her own blood tainting her tongue. "Evening," The girl greeted in a spine shivering tone. Her hair was a deep shade of pink with one side spiking outwards.

"And you are?" Naomi wondered dully.

A playful smirk covered the girls blood soaked lips - Katsu felt faint from her beauty. "Like I'd tell you," She hissed.

The red-head put her kunai against the girl's neck.

Fear flashed through what Naomi and Katsu could now see were extremely neon blue eyes. "Kill me, I dare you," Even though she dared Naomi, her voice quivered as the words left her tainted lips. Naomi being the socially awkward girl didn't notice the fear. She drew back the kunai, ready to slice any second.

"Naomi, stop!" Katsu yelled - if it wasn't for the jutsu he'd stop her forcfully.

Her purple eyes narrowed as she stopped short, just drawing a bit of blood.

A hitched gasp left the older girls lips as she glared at Naomi. "You didn't finish your job," She hissed.

"STOP, NAOMI!" A voice yelled.

Katsu turned his head to see Daiki limping toward the three. "Hey you made it!" He teased.

Daiki ignored his smartass remark and stood beside Naomi and the captured girl. "You," Daiki hissed.

"Hello, Daiki," The older girl's lips formed a twisted smirk.

"Whatever, this is stupid. You're all being childish - killing is apart of the shinobis way," Naomi told them, shaking her head and stepping back.

Daiki sighed. "If you actually listened once in a while, you'd know who this was, both of you," Daiki stated glaring at her clueless team members. "This is Minako Uma, she is the reason we are here,"

"I thought we were here to deliver a message," Katsu stated, confused.

"You think they would have sent us **all** the way out here for a message?"

"Yes,"

Daiki sighed. She had made sure her spaud got this mission, she had an unpleasent history with this girl, and wanted to be the one to catch her.

"And who is this?" Naomi repeated.

Daiki sighed. "I already said, this is Minako Uma-"

"And you are Daiki Uchiha, nice to meet you," Minako said sarcastically.

Daiki's hand unwillingly wrapped around Minako's throat, her sharingan activating.

"Daiki, let go of her!" Katsu yelled.

Daiki seemed to be unable to hear Katsu as her grip acutally tightened.

"I meant why is she so important," Naomi rephrased, not at all phased by what was going on.

Daiki ignored Naomi. Katsu suddenly screamed. "Naomi, make her let go!"

The older girl turned to look over at Katsu. "Why?" She wondered.

Katsu bared his teeth. "'Cause she can't kill her of course!"

"Why not?" Naomi pondered. She couldn't see what was so wrong with it.

Katsu sighed. "Just do it!"

"I'm not your slave," she responded shortly.

"If I move that girl will be released! Just do it!"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Daiki, stop," she stated simply, knowing that Daiki wouldn't dare disobey her - not many people did.

Daiki's slowly pulled away her shaking hand and let it rest at her side as Minako gasped for breath.

"Let's go," Daiki mumbled as she along with the others basically dragged their prisoner to the Kazekage building. Inside the Kazekage thanked them for bringing her there, alive. She was put into a cell and the team was sent back to their hotel. Daiki stood motionless, her eyes fixed upon the bright moon.

"Maybe we should talk to her?" Katsu stated as he placed his headband on the table beside him and his free hand resting on his bare adomen.

Naomi shrugged, not caring what they did.

Katsu sighed and grunted as he stood up; his stitched cuts felt like they were coming undone. He made his way to the balcony and leaned against the railing like he had before the comotion.

"Katsu," Daiki whispered, her eyes still fixed on the moon.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"Can I hug you?"

His eyes widend at her question; he nodded being unable to form words. Daiki's slender arms wrapped around Katsu's muscular frame as several tears fell down her cheeks.

Naomi snorted and rolled her eyes, heading inside to play the game she'd been forced to leave before.

"What is that girl to you?" He asked her, his voice hardly audible.

"She's the daughter of the person who saved my life from Itachi," She whispered back.

His eyes widened. "The why do you hate her?"

Daiki pulled away from Katsu not daring to look at him as she walked back inside and laid head-first into the pillow.

Naomi laid across her bed, intently playing her video game.

Katsu walked out and leaned against the door frame, his eyes wandering back and forth between the two. How did I get stuck with them? He thought bitterly as he moved across the room and laid it bed. He lifted his hand and using his chakra moved around the stitch marks that naturally covered his body; unlike Naomi he didn't have a game to play, so this was the most entertaining thing he could do...

Naomi reached into her bag and tossed two games at her squad, not removing her eyes from her own screen. "Stop being so depressed," she stated simply, once again laying back down.

Both lowered their heads. Katsu nervously picked up the game, he noticed it was the type of thing he was into - since when was Naomi observent of him and Daiki? Daiki too now nervously picked up the game, also noticing it was the type of thing she was into, she quickly engrossed herself in it, despritly trying to make her mind think of anything but Minako.

Naomi paid no attention to their reactions as she continued to get into her game. After a few moments she fell off her bed. Landing on her head she continued to play, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead- how was she losing? She never lost.

A giggle left Daiki's lips as she glanced over and noticed Naomi. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so into video games,"

Katsu laughed as well. "She's always like this,"

The older girl let out a huff and closed the game, fuming. In less than a minute, she had opened it again and was back into it like before- she still hadn't bothered getting up.

Daiki sighed as she closed the game and stretched in the bed; her eyes felt heavy as fatigue kicked in. Katsu too closed the game as he put his hands behind his head, his eyes glancing over at the clock, it was 3:23am - had they really played for three hours without realising?

Naomi at some point had returned to sitting on her bed. She sat with her legs crossed and she leaned against the wall which had pillows stacked up against it.

Katsu finally drifted off, a low snorning could be heard over Naomi's game. Daiki also attempted to sleep and failed. She looked over at the resting Katsu before at Naomi - what if she laid beside Katsu? Would he freak? Her eyes drifted back at her teammate as her eyes locked on his adomen.

Naomi continued to play her game, unaware of the mental conflict her team mate was having.

Daiki unwillingly found herself moving to his bed and crawling beside him, her head resting against his heaving chest. She inhaled deeply letting his scent fill her - Katsu always gave her this calming feeling, and that had only increased since they were put in a team together. Katsu was motionless, his sleeping self unaware of the intruder in his bed.

Naomi winced as the pain in her wrist slowly came back - she'd been managing to ignore it the whole time. She sighed and continued playing with one hand - mind you, it wasn't as easy as one would anticipate.

"Naomi?" Daiki whispered suddenly becoming aware that the only light remaining in the room was Naomi's game; when was that shut off?

"Hm?" she responded, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

Daiki inhaled before exhaling in a sigh. "Are you still wanting a new team?" Sh questioned the older. Since the day they had been paired together, Naomi had be mumbling that she needed a new team and that she missed her old one, dispite the fact that they hated her even more the Daiki and Katsu did.

Naome shrugged in response - she was never the emotional type and she didn't feel the need to be completely honest. After all, there could always be someone else listening who could use information against her.

Daiki sighed and leaned up closer to Katsu - her body froze when he shifted.

The older girl continued to play her game. "Why don't you just tell him you like him?" she questioned as she killed another opponent triumphantly. "After all, I do know everything about you, but I can't figure out why you just won't tell him. It's been bugging me."

Daiki's eyes widened. "I-I don't like him!" She yelled still tyring to keep her voice a whisper as her cheeks became hot.

"Don't bother trying to lie to me," Naomi stated simply.

Daiki sighed deeply - she closed her eyes in an attempt to ignore the older.

"Don't be such a spineless child," she said, not evven sounding that harsh.

Daiki sighed again as she looked over at the older. "I wont tell him, c-cause I know he doesn't like me," She explained.

"Well he does," Naomi said, her eyes narrowing at the screen. Why was that part so hard?

Daiki scoffed. "Lies."

"I don't lie," she responded with a shrug.

Daiki shrugged. "How would you find that out then... i-if it was true," She hesitated as her cheeks heated up again.

"Because I'm a genius."

Daiki rolled her eyes - confident much?

Naomi's eyes were still fixed on the screen as she got through the level. "You don't need to believe me - I have a higher IQ than Shikamaru. I'm far more intelligent than anyone in the village; it's understandable that someone like you can't comprehend such facts," she stated.

Daiki felt her anger rise. Why did she have to be stuck with her? She might actually prefer Ino or Sakura over Naomi, and she seriously hated them! "W-well what have you seen to prove that he likes me then?" She asked trying to calm herself.

"Why should I bother trying to prove myself to someone whom doesn't trust my opinion immediately. There's no point, because even if I state my observations, due to you having such low self-esteem, you still won't believe me," the older responded.

Daiki sighed deeply. "Please, Naomi."

"The way he looks at you, the way he treats you, and the way he listens to you," Naomi replied simply.

Daiki's eyes widened; she actually... agreed with the older girl; he never did that to anyone** but** her.

"Duh," Naomi tacked on after a moment.

Daiki cuddled closer to Katsu; if Naomi was right, then that would mean she could ask him... right?

"Naomi?" Daiki called again as her eyes fell shut.

"What?" Naomi responded, still playing her game as though she hadn't been playing for the past four hours.

Daiki smiled as she yawned. "If you lightened up a bit... we could be close friends," She whispered as sleep took hold of her.

* * *

><p>AN: New OC story! Daiki, Katsu, and Minako are mine. Naomi belongs to my friend and co-writer Dreams Rewritten, and Naruto and its characters DONT belong to me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi didn't respond or even dwell on the thought too long as she continued to play. Eventually, the sun was rising and she still hadn't turned off her game.

Katsu stirred as his eyes opened and instantly became aware of the extra weight on his body. "Wh-what? Wh-why is-Naomi? You're *still* playing your game? Did you even sleep?" He asked, shock temporaily ripping his thoughts from Daiki.

"No," she replied, shaking her head in response.

With that covered he moved on to the other matter - Daiki. "Why is she sleeping... there?" He asked Naomi; he figured since she hadn't slept she'd have an answer for him.

"She has a crush on you," Naomi responded.

His eyes widened as his mouth opened but no words escaped. His eyes fell back down onto Daiki, his face heated up as he realised how cute she looked.

Naomi continued to press buttons rapidly. "I don't see why you guys don't date- you both like each other, so you might as well get it over with."

Katsu couldn't help but to laugh. He carefully moved Daiki trying not to wake her and stood up stretching. "I don't date," He said simply.

"True," she responded, eyes watery from the endless hours of gaming.

He sighed as he eyes fell back down onto Daiki before up at the exhausted gamer. "Do you know if we get to go home today?"

"No clue; this mission wasn't what we were told it was, so I have no clue when we'll be returning," she explained.

He sighed. "Helpful," His eyes drifted around the room and to the balcony where he moved himself to. Once he leaned over the side, he gasped. Minako was running freely. "Ah... N-Naomi," He called nervously.

"Hm?" she wondered, raising her eyes from the screen for the first time in at least five hours.

"Th-that girl is free," He explained, his eyes fixed on the girl; she appeared to be completely different from the night before, currently she was helping an elderly woman with her groceries.

Naomi set down her video game and wandered over to the balcony. She leaned against it as she watched.

"Maybe she's bipolar," she stated, serious.

Katsu shrugged. "Sh-should we go down there and speak with her?"

"I don't care," Naomi responded.

Katsu sighed and hopped over the railing landing right in front of Minako. Her bright coloured eyes caught sight of Katsu and she bolted, dropping the ladies food in the process. Katsu growled as he ran after her - it was too early for this...

Naomi brought her hand to her forehead as she immediately caught up. Using her water clones, she surrounded Minako.

Minako pulled out a kunai and began slashing at the clones, each turning to puddles before she heard the exact words she *didn't* want to hear.

"Sealing Jutsu!"

Minako was trapped was again. She bit down on her bottom lip, instantly drawing blood; she struggled to hold back a moan as the red liquid tainted her tongue.

"Okay, that's creepy," Katsu stated, wide-eyed at the pink haired girl.

"Obviously she has some sort of psychological problem," Naomi said, her waterclones disappearing.

"Screw you," Minako hissed. "There is nothing wrong with me," she stated sounding sure of herself.

The orange-haired girl shook her head. "Obviously there is."

Minako laughed, it was almost errie. "So I like the taste of my blood," Her eyes drifted over at Katsu as she licked her lips. "and others, what's the big deal?" She asked casually as her eyes returned to Naomi's purple ones.

"I never said it was a big deal - you simply inferred that. I'm just stating that means you have psychological problems," she responded casually.

Minako's eyes flashed with pure anger. "I do not have problems of *any* sort! Now let me the hell go!"

Naomi shrugged. "See, that's an anger problem right there."

Minako began to struggle in the seal. The stitch marks holding her body shifting.

"Ah... Naomi... that shouldn't be happening," Katsu stated. He was caught between shock and curiousity. He had never met a person able to escape his families seal, so how she was even able to get this far was amazing to him.

"I'm not stupid," she retorted. "I'm aware of that."

Katsu sighed. "Course, how stupid of me, you know everything about my family!"

Suddenly the stitch marks that wrapped around Minako shattered and sent Katsu flying into a wall. Minako now glared at Naomi with her kunai raised. "Going to fight or let me go?"

"Obviously I can't let you hurt my teammate and get away with it," she replied calmly, pulling her own kunai out.

Minako smirked. "Aw, do you care for him?" She teased as she lifted her kunai closer to her face.

Naomi rasied her kunai as well; she didn't care for the taunts at all.

Minako didn't want to waist anymore time. She needed to do something and she needed to do it now! The older girls charged at Naomi, her speed greater than that of most shinobi.

Naomi knew that Minako lived with her father - she knew of the abuse he inflicted upon her. She was aware that her mother had passed away and she knew that she was a jounin who specialized in wind type jutsus. Naomi formed a hand seal and created an illusion - one of her stronger points. She knew neither of them could tell it was an illusion, because it appeared as though nothing had changed.

Minako screamed loudly as she sliced that kunai at what she believed was Naomi.

Naomi's figure seemed to phase into the ground. "Whoever said that I didn't have secret clan techniques, hm?" She lied, sounding as convincing as ever. She figured toying with someone unstable as Minako would be easier than ever, and so far, it was working.

Minako blinked and whirled around. "Wh-what is this?" She mumbled dazed. Her head darted around looking in all directions. "What is this!" She reapeated now screaming.

"This is one of my specialities," Naomie responded, coming up several feet behind her.

Minako continued to whirl around screaming in fear; she didn't like this feeling she was getting.

"Scared?" Naomi whispered into her ear.

Minako shuttered. "No!"

"Everything about you seems to be saying otherwise," Naomi responded, her voice sounding that of the wind.

Minako shuttered again - why couldn't she see that girl? ''Leave me alone!'' she shrieked now making a run for it.

Naomi reached up from in the ground and dragged Minako halfway down, making her stuck in the ground.

Minako screamed as she thrashed about under Naomi, her hand slipping and slicing open her hand. Her eyes widend as she dropped the kunai and began lapping up the flowling liquid.

Naomi phased out from the ground and stood there above her with a pale face. She turned to Katsu and tried not to breathe - she couldn't stand blood.

"Katsu, take care of this," She stated.

Katsu weakly stood as he tied Minako's hands together using his sititching. He sighed as he rubbed his head. "C-can you take her to the Kazekage? I need to lay down," He mumbled, swaying.

"Why?" Naomi questioned.

Katsu rubbed his head once again, wincing in pain. "I feel faint," He mumbled.

"If you're going to pass out you might not want to do it out here," she told him, releasing her illusion. Minako laid on the ground- not partway in as it had appeared before.

Katsu swayed slightly as his brows furrowed. "Th-that is why I asked if you could take her,"

She turned her head away from Minako. She didn't want to admit that blood made her sick, but she didn't want to have to deal with it right then and there.

Katsu suddenly leaned heavily against the wall he had flung against earlier and slowly slid down it.

Naomi stepped forward, before stopping herself. "Are you okay?" she asked, trying to seem nonchalant as her heart raced.

Katsu shook his head as his breathing grew shallow. He pulled his hand forward and saw blood staining it. "G-great," He mumbled weakly.

"W-What's wrong?" Naomi questioned, still resisting the urge to step forward.

He shook his head. "N-Nothing... I-I'm fine,"

"Clearly you need medical help!" she exclaimed, shaking her head at the blood.

Katsu breathed heavily as he pulled himself into a standing position, his body leaning heavility against the wall once again. "I-I just need to lay down," he mumbled.

Naomi stared with a pale face, giving a nod as she cleared her throat, trying to get her composure together. "Okay," she responded.

Minako suddenly laughed, it felt like ice against Katsu and Naomi's skin. "He's going to die. He cracked open his head," She stated, her eyes growing at the sight of blood.

Naomi turned to Minako before staring at Katsu. "No, no, no," she mumbled to herself shaking her head.

Katsu remained silent as he felt his eyes become heavy. His free hand reached for the wall and missed; his body collapssed to the gound.

"See?" Minako mumbled playfully.

She reached forward and caught Katsu before he completely hit the ground. Her heart raced as she stared at him - they'd never made contact until that moment. She didn't like touching people. Nonetheless, she didn't have much of a choice.

She breathed through her mouth; the smell of blood overwhelming. "I need to get help," she whispered, not wanting to leave him tehre by himself.

"I could get help," Minako hissed.

Naomi glanced between the two, feeling even sicker. There was blood everywhere, it seemed.

"Let me go and get help for your friend," Minako said, her eyes narrowing.

Naomi finally gave a shaky nod. She let Minako up, but bound her hands behind her back with her water jutsu that she had used before on her. "Now you have to come back, no matter what. I'm not stupid."

Minako nodded, a cold smirk on her lips as she took off. Katsu's weakening body shook as a cough escaped his lips.

Naomi stared at him with widened eyes and pale skin.

"I'm... Fine. You d-don't need to b-baby me," He mumbled almost sounding like his cocky self.

"Well, I don't need more people dying around me, so just shut up," Naomi demanded.

He laughed weakly. "I-I knew... You had emotions."

"I never said I didn't," She mumbled, staring at the wall. It would be impossible to ask any human to be completely emotionless.

His non-bloody hand rested against her cheek as his eyes fell shut. "T-Thank... you." Suddenly his hand fell at his side and his body became motionless.

Her purple eyes became watery as she shook him lightly. "Katsu?" She questioned, but there was no response. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, landing on his face. "Please don't die on me."

Minako suddenly returned with a grin, several sand jounin tagging along behind her. "I came back!" She announced.

Naomi quickly wiped away her tears and gave a nod.

The jounin pulled Katsu up and ran off.

"You may want to tell Daiki," Minako hissed.

Naomi realeased her bounding jutsu and got her composure together. She wiped the remaning tears from her emotionless face.

"I was planning on," she stated, heading back towards where they were staying.

Inside, Daiki was eating breakfast, she smiled when Naomi walked in, but it quickly disappeared at the sight of blood all over her team mate. "What happened? Y-You're bleeding!"

Naomi shook her head simply. "It's Katsu's, he was hurt," She told her, beginning towards the bathroom. She wanted to shower desperately and get the blood off.

"H-he what?" Daiki exclaimed, shocked.

"He was hurt badly," Naomi responded.

"B-by what?" Daiki asked as she sat back down. "And where is he now?"

By Minako and I would presume the infirmary," She answered.

Daiki was speechless as her eyes locked with the floor.

Naomi shrugged at the younger girl, unsure of what to say.

Hours passed before Katsu returned. He was slung over the shoulder of a sand jounin who laid him on the bed before walking out without a single word.

"Katsu!" Daiki exclaimed as she ran to his side.

"B-Be quiet, I have a headache...,"He mumbled.

Daiki wrapped a blanket around his body and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Naomie," Katsu whispered, his eyes watching her play her game.

"Hm?" She asked, not looking up.

"I-if you hadn't sent Minako to get help, I would have died. Thank you."

"Yup," She replied, her fingers moving rapidly against the buttons.

Daiki stood up and limped to the balcony. "You thought I was dead," Katsu said to Naomi.

"So?" Naomi asked. It was okay for her to think he was dying, seeing as he had been all dramatic about it in her opinion.

He sighed and closed his eyes - she didn't get it. He saw a side of Naomi he didn't even know exsisted. She kept her eyes trained on her game as she continued to play - it never got old for her.

Suddenly a knock came to the door. Daiki nor Katsu moved to answer it as more rapid knocks followed. Naomi answered it after a moment, still playing her video game as Temari walked in.

"Afternoon," Temari greeted. "How's Katsu?"

"Fine," He answered, his breathing still shallow.

"That's good then. I was coming to tell you that my brothers and I are going to lead you back home; none of you are really in fighting shape," Temari explained.

Daiki popped her head back into the room and snorted. "When we going then?"

"Tonight," Temari answered shortly.

Naomi shrugged at their conversation as she continued gaming. Daiki nodded and turned back out to the balcony. Temari bowed slightly before leaving; the room was silent.

Naomi began packing her things, collecting her video games from the other's beds.

Katsu grunted as he sat up, his eyes following Naomi with every moment she made - why couldn't he get her reactions out of his head?

"Staring's rude," Naomi stated, not having glanced over at him once.

Katsu ripped his eyes away without a word as he looked down at his hand that had a stitch on it. He resumed his activites like yesterday by using his chakra to move around his markings.

She finished packing and flopped onto her bed, playing her game more.

The final team member limped into the room and began throwing her stuff together; the silence in the room was beginning to become uncomfortable.

Naomi watched the younger before returning her attention to the game. "Well, this is sufficiently uncomfortable," She stated.

Daiki let out a soft, almost fake laugh. "Maybe if you stopped playing your game,"

She glanced up with dull eyes. "Funny," She stated, though she didn't sound at all amused.

Daiki laughed more real this time as she sat down on her bed. "Well, we have a few hours before we have to leave, what should we do?"

Naomi shrugged in response.

Katsu pulled himself into a sitting position and smirked. "Why don't we go sight seeing? It's not often we come to Sunakagure."

Another shrug from the gamer as she continued playing.

"I think it's a good idea, but we aren't going without you, Naomi," Daiki stated, smiling.

The older girl sighed and closed her game, sitting up.

Daiki brightened as she stood up heading toward the door. Katsu stood weakly; he swayed before catching himself on the wall. He didn't bother thowing on a shirt the whole time they had been in Sunakagure.

Naomi stood up and followed them out into the hot world; she'd rather play video games, but she wasn't in the mood to argue.

Daiki limped out and smiled. "It's so nice here!" She exclaimed, half running, half limping toward the flea market that was currently happening.

Katsu walked up beside Naomi and asked, "What happened to that girl?"

Naomi shrugged. "I let her go."

Katsu gaped. "A-are you serious?"

"There was nothing I could do," She responded.

Naomi fidgeted as they walked along, unsure of what to say or do... maybe she could just sneak away and play her game.

Katsu laughed and pointed to a stand. "Hey Naomi, there are video games for sale there."

She quickly looked up and dashed towards the stand. She began going through all the games until a gasp escaped her lips. "Nokemon!" She exclaimed, holding it in her hands. Almost as soon as she'd brightened up, the disappointment set in. She placed it back down with a sigh - she couldn't afford to waste money.

Katsu looked over her shoulder and saw she looked a bit more down then normal. "What's up?"

"Nothing," She replied, walking away from the stand where she left her favourite childhood game.

"That young lady had her eyes on this game," The seller told Katsu holding up a game.

Katsu's eyes drifted over it before he smiled handing the man money. Katsu spotted Naomi to the side watching Daiki look like a fool. Katsu smiled as he stood in front of her, no real emotion pastered upon it.

She blinked up at him. "Yes?"

Using his free hand he opened hers and placed the game in it before walking away to pull Daiki off of a stand.

Naomi opened her hand and felt her jaw drop. She quickly pocketed the game, her fidgetting becoming even worse- she couldn't wait to get a chance to play it. She walked over to where Daiki and Katsu stood.

"Thanks," She said, the word almost a stranger to her lips.

Katsu gave her a confused look and shrugged. "I don't get what you are thanking me for," He stated looking into her purple eyes.

"For the game," She responded.

He shrugged again. "What game?" This time he turned his back to her and watched Daiki carefully - sometimes that girl was just too much for even Katsu to handle...

"Nokemon...," Naomi trailed off, reaching into her pocket and pulling it out to show him.

His eyes glanced at her and laughed. "Never seen that before in my life," He said, his onyx eyes now locking with her's.

She pocketed it once again. "Okay..."

He smiled brightly before the two heard a smash. Katsu turned and sighed deeply before running over and apologising for Daiki's behavour.

Naomi stared blankly at them.

Suddenly Temari and her brothers were standing behind Naomi. "Hello," She greeted Naomi, the one closest to her.

"Hi," She responded.

"You guys enjoying the village before you leave?" She asked with a grin.

She nodded. "Those two really do seem to enjoy," She stated, dull.

Temari let out a small laughed as she watched the two other leaf shinobi. "Well I came to tell you we are leaving in an hour, be ready," With that she walked off.

She nodded and told the other two what Temari had said.

"Aw so soon?" Daiki whined.

"The sooner I get you away from here the sooner I can keep my walet from getting lighter!" Katsu complained.

"Oh big deal! Your family is rich anyway!" Daiki stated.

Katsu sighed. "We aren't rich... just have extra from a clan they killed off years ago."

Naomi nodded; she'd known about that, so it shouldn't have shocked her earlier that he'd been able to afford the game.

Katsu stretched as a yawn left his lips. "Let's go and get our stuff then," He said as he walked off ahead of the girls; he was glad he wasn't as whoozy as he had been when they first went outside.

Naomi walked along, wondering what she'd do once she got home.

"Um, N-Naomi?" Daiki mumbled from beside her.

"Hm?"

"Um, S-Sasuke's birthday is on the day we get home, a-are you coming to the party?" Daiki asked almost in a whisper.

Naomi actually let out a laugh, before responding, "Obviously not."

Daiki frowned. "Oh, I just thought maybe you would,:

"Never have been to one, and don't plan on."

Daiki for some reason brightened by this. "Come on!" She begged.

"No," Naomi replied, shaking her head.

Daiki smirked. "It'd be fun~"

"I have plenty of fun with my games."

Daiki smiled. "Just come with me this once! If you really don't like it, I'll never drag you to a party again, I promise,"

"No."

Katsu stopped and looked at the girls. "What's up?"

"Tell Naomi she has to come to Sauske's party! I told her if she doesn't like it, we will never drag her to one again!" Daiki exclaimed.

Katsu rubbed his neck before laughing. "I can't tell her what to do, but it would be fun, Naomi. Just think about it, it's a few days before we return home anyway," He said as he walked ran up the stairs ahead of the girls.

She shook her head once again- there was noway she was going.

Once the three grabbed their stuff, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were already waiting for them at the gate. On the way home Naomi mostly ignorned everyone by playing her game, and Katsu was having to carry Daiki on and off of his back. When they returned to the leaf, the three partners split up in random directions.

* * *

><p>AN: Yayyy! I dunno! XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi sighed as she tried to do something with her hair- she couldn't stand having someone beg her to do something, so she eventually agreed to go to the party. Just this once, she told herself. She groaned as a piece of hair landed on her shoulder; she'd never had to really done anything with it before, but she didn't want to appear as a mess. After a few hours she heard a knock on her door, and

she slowly went to open it.

Daiki stood there with a smile on her face. She was wearing a light green dress that acutally complimented her hair; even her hair looked half decently normal. "Ready to- Hey, you're not ready?" Daiki asked Naomi now taking a closer look at her.

"I was about to put on my dress," She lied smoothly.

Daiki smiled. "Do you want some help?"

"Uh... I don't care," Naomi responded, awkward.

Daiki smiled and followed the simple outline of Naomi's house to the bathroom where she worked on her hair. It was shorter than Daiki wished, so it made the ideas she had slightly more difficult than she hoped, but eventually she got Naomi's hair into a tight bun on her head with a few small ringletts coming down and resting against her face. "You know, you really are quite pretty, I don't get why you don't try make-up once in a while," Daiki mumbled as she used some blush and lip gloss on Naomi. "There done, tell me what you think," Daiki said smiling.

Naomi nodded. "It's fine," She responded, heading into her room and went into her closet. She threw on her light pink dress and walked out.

Daiki forced a smile as she looked over Naomi. "Do you have any darker colours then pink? I think a darker colour would suit you better," She said in the nicest way she could.

"No."

Daiki laughed nervously and walked out the door with Naomi tagging along behind her. Instead of going to the party, Daiki led Naomi to her place where she threw a darker coloured dress at her. "This will be better," She mumbled leaving the room. Naomi nodded and threw on the dress- it fit perfectly.

Daiki smiled. ''Now we can go!''

Naomi nodded and followed Daiki, watching the clouds go by. She let out a sigh, wondering why she was even going. Well, she knew that it was to make Daiki shut up, but nonetheless, she doubted she'd have a good time.

''Cheer up, Naomi. There is still a surprise waiting at the party I haven't told you,'' Daiki explained cheerfully.

She rolled her eyes as she followed along, practically dragging her feet.

When they reached Sasuke's, Daiki instantly hugged him, wishing him a happy birthday as he tried to stop a laugh from leaving his lips. There was an odd smell lingering in the air as Daiki handed Naomi something to drink.

Naomi took a sip but instantly regretted it. She scrunched her nose in disgust at the taste.

''What's wrong?'' Katsu asked as he approtched her.

"Nothing," She replied, taking another sip as, practically forcing it down.

Katsu smiled at her as he took a sip of his own drink. Some were more drunk than others, Daiki was already halfway there, Katsu was still fairly normal; he wouldn't admit it, but he hated drinking, the only reson he was tonight was because he was still in a lot of pain from a few days ago.

Naomi stood there awkwardly, still slowly sipping on it; she supposed that was the surprise.

Katsu shrugged at Naomi's silence and went over to bother Naruto and Kiba. ''Not a drinker, are you?'' Sakura asked who now stood beside Naomi with a grin.

Not much of anything, she mentally responded. She gave a shrug, she never had bothered with it before.

Sakura just smiled. ''Keep drinking, you may come to find that you like it's outcomes.''

Naomi gave a nod, though she had no intentions of getting drunk like everyone else.

Hours passed. The party continued to get more and more wild. Daiki laid passed out somewhere, along with many others. Sasuke had drunk girls hanging off of him, and Katsu was leaning against a wall looking around; his eyes found Naomi.

She was standing there awkwardly with glazed eyes - she had a nice buzz going. She watched the people around her, trying to gather more information if possible, but failing miserably. She couldn't concentrate on anything.

Katsu moved his way through the room to Naomi's side. She now realised he had lost his shirt at some point. His lips formed a smirk that showed his sharp teeth. ''So is it that bad?'' he asked in a flirty tone.

She nodded. "It's awful," She replied.

He frowned. ''If you were someone else I'd offer to help, but I don't think you're drunk enough,'' he said honestly.

She blinked up at him in confusion.

He looked down at her and blushed. ''you don't get what I'm saying, do you?''

She turned away in embarrassment- she had no clue. "Of course I do; I'm not stupid," She scoffed.

A playful look took over Katsu as he leaned closer to the older girl. ''Have you ever even been with a guy?'' He teased, now finding himself amused.

He smiled, placing a kiss on Naomi's neck. ''I can't believe you've never been with anyone!''

Her face went bright red as she backed into the wall, her eyes locked on the floor.

His smirk grew as he moved closer, his onyx eyes looking into her's

She averted her eyes to the wall as her pulse raced in her chest.

He smiled as he pulled away a bit. ''Sine I'm nice I'll let you be until you decide you've fallen for me,''

She turned away and rushed toward the door, finishing the last of her sake. She _wasn't _falling for him - she had far too much class for that.

At the door stood Naruto; he didn't look like he was going anywhere and from behind, Katsu's eyes were hungry as they watched Naomi's every movement.

"Excuse me," She mumbled to Naruto.

Naruto looked down up at Naomi and laughed. From behind her was Kiba and then Katsu; they all had the same looks on their faces; hungry and lustful.

She refused to look behind her as she tried to find a way by Naruto, her pulse racing rapidly.

''Katsu! On your own team member, really?'' To Naomi's rescue was none other than creepy Lee. Katsu and his gang left. ''Katsu is always like that when he's drunk. Go home if you wish, Naomi,''

She nodded before turning away to leave. She instinctively reached into her pocket and couldn't find her video game. Her purple eyes scanned the room and she spotted it on a table; relieved, she let out a sigh. Naomi scurried over there and quickly grabbed it, having not noticed Katsu and his friends standing beside the table.

''Hey, Katsu, she's back for you!'' Kiba announced. Katsu turned to look at her, he actually looked more in control now than he was a few mintues before. ''Naomi, if you let him help you, you'd never want to miss a paty!'' Kiba told Naomi, laughing.

Naomi turned her head away from them, nose pointed upwards. "Yeah right," She scoffed.

''Don't trust me,'' Katsu purred, his breath tickling Naomi's ear.

She gulped as she shoved him back a bit, her face reddening. "Get lost, trash," She said harshly.

The boys around Katsu ew and aw'ed at Naomi as Katsu stepped back with his hands raised. ''I know you feel something, otherwise why did you cry when you thought I was dead?'' he asked her before walking off to grab more sake.

"Anyone would cry if someone died in their hold," She stated coldly. "Don't be too cocky- as if you'd think someone as pathetic and inferior as yourself could ever get someone like myself."

He turned back to face her, the smirk not even daring to waver. "You'll come to realise that even if it isn't me, there is someone in this village you like, and what that happens, you can only lie for so long," He told her before walking over to Daiki.

She rolled her eyes and turned to his friends. "And what are you lot looking at, hm?"

They just laughed and walked away.

Naomi rushed to the door - she would never go to another party. Ever.

Naomi slowly wandered to the field where they were supposed to practice, twenty minutes late. At the field Katsu and Daiki were already practicing hitting targets with kunai.

"Morning!" Daiki greeted when she spotted Naomi.

Katsu just smiled.

Naomi shot him a dirty look, turning away. She wouldn't forgive him for last night.

Katsu shrugged, he figured he tired to make a move on her the night before - his memory when drinking was shitty...

She stood there, unsure of what to say to either of them. As far as she was concerned, she didn't want to even be there. Especially with them.

Daiki looked between her two team mates with a dull expression.

"Are we training, because if not I'm leaving," Naomi stated simply, her eyes locked on a tree.

Daiki sighed. "Training was the plan..."

Fine. Then let's do it," Naomi stated.

Daiki shot her a confused look. "We are already, you're just late," She told her throwing a kunai at her target.

Naomi reached into her pouch and hit the center of a target. As if they considered this training, she thought to herself. It was so simple and useless.


End file.
